Death Was Her Enemy
by feekguitar21
Summary: Jude has no one left. Death was her enemy. When everyone dies, who should she turn to? I suck at summaries, so how about you just read it! Yeah, yeah, that sounds good! R&R, please!
1. Prologue

Hey people! Okay, so I know that I still have Disappeared. Don't worry. That's already all written so yeah. Ha. Okay. So this is my newer story. I've also posted it on the website, and have gotten many reviews, so I wanted to see what you guys thought:) Alright. Basically, all you need to know is, it's totally different from the show. :) Tommy, Speed, Wally, Kyle, and Kwest are all friends, but they have never met Jude. :) It'll all be explained, so just read it! This is just the prologue, obviously, to get you interested. Anyway. Enough of my babbling! Get to reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Instant Star (obviously).

* * *

Prologue

You think she'd be used to it. You think that after the first two times, she'd have no tears left. Oh, but she did. She did all four times. Death was her enemy. It seemed like everyone she got close to, died. The first time was her best friend Jamie. It was her 18th birthday party. Jamie was on his way over to her house, when she called him and asked him to go to the store and buy some more soda, and ice. He got in his small, green car, and started towards the Walmart. A left, a right, straight, a right, and WAM! A car came out of no where, hitting the drivers side. He wasn't instantly killed, and could have survived, but his car blew up, and he was gone forever. Jude was devastated. Jamie, her Jamie, had died. She didn't know what to do without her Jamester. It was impossible for her to live.

A week after Jamie's accident, Sadie came up to her, and offered some sisterly love, and a girls night. Jude resisted at first, but caved when she realized Sadie wouldn't give. While Jude was at home, making popcorn, Sadie went to the store to buy all the necessities: soda, junk food, movies, etc. A car drove by as she was in the store, a drive by shooting. Everyone ducked, but it was too late for Sadie...Jude got the call about her sister's death, and collapsed. It had happened again. Another death she adds to the list. Jude wouldn't come out of her room for days. Her mom tried to cheer up...the way Sadie did: offering her shopping, and girls night. Her mother's words made her think of Sadie, and more tears flew down her porcelain face.

About a week after Jamie and Sadie's death, Kat, Jude's other best friend, decided to fly in from New York, to comfort Jude, and to go their funerals. Flight 321. It had just taken off, when the plane blew up, front to back. Jude heard of Kat's death two days after the incident. She wasn't sad now. No, she became depressed. This led to drugs, alcohol, and worse, cutting and attempted suicide. It was then that her parent's decided she needed help, psychiatric help.

Her dad was driving, and her mom was in the passenger seat. Her parents put their own problems aside, to help their youngest, and now only, daughter, to return to her normal self. Jude sat in the back of the car, scribbling away her depressing feelings in a song. The only thing Jude remembered, was looking up, only to see a large white truck headed towards them. Jude swore she died, if only for an instant. But she found herself, bending over, head between her knees, caused by the crash. She gently lifted her head, only to be met by two bloody faces, staring back at her. Tears came to her eyes. It happened again. Now everyone was gone. Everyone she cared about, she charrished. They were all gone... Why is this happening to me? She asked that question over and over again. Five minutes later, she was laying in a speeding ambulance, right next to her half blown-up mother, and father. She almost puked looking at them. So, deciding against it, she turned her head the oposite way, and thought how her life just ended.

* * *

Alright, there it is. Now, I'm not really known for long chapters, as you guys who are reading Disappeared know. LOL. So, all the chapters are fairly short. I'm sorry! I can tell you, though, they're longer than Disappeared's if that helps! Haha. Anyway. Let me know what you think:)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people. tear No comments? Oh well... I'm gonna post the next chapter anyways. You know why? Well...neither do I. I thought it to be a good idea, so here I am! I'm really hoping that you guys will read this and review! I've gotten really good reviews on this story from the other website, so I'm hoping for the same effect...it's not working. LOL. But yeah. Here you go. Even though there were no comments, whatever. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It had been almost four months since Jamie's accident. Jude was sitting in a large office, in front of a small desk, waiting for a Ms. Georgia Bevans to arrive. She looked down at herwrist, the new gashes staring up at her, asking for friends. But she restrained. Jude had gone to a psychiatrist for help with all her problems, but she found it harder and harder notto bring out her shiny friend to play. Sometimes she would slip, and she enjoyed it. She liked watching the thick red liquid flow down the sink, she liked the pain that she felt when the blade cute through her skin, and she liked the rush that she would get doing so. She liked it all, and she craved it everyday. But she was learning, learning not to cut, not to get high, not to drink. She was told other ways to ease the pain, but none of them measured up, so once in a while, the blade would find a way out of its little box underneath the sink. Once in while, she enjoyed the pain. It had been her safe haven, her get away, her antidote to life.

"Hi, you must be Jude." A voice from behind her called out. Jude turned around to see a tall woman, brown hair, late thirties, early forties. When Jude didn't answer, the woman continued. "I'm Georgia Bevans, but you can call me G; everyone does..." she paused, searching for the right words. "I was a very good friend of your fathers. We've known each other since diapers. It was hard for me, also, learning about his death. I'm sure it was much harder for you, but I want you to know, I've experienced it before. I know what death feels like. To have part of you gone, just like that. To break down inside; to think no one cares, and that your life has ended. I know. I've had it happen to me many times too: my parents, a close friend and her kids, and now Stuart..." a tear strolled down Georgia's face. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you..." Jude looked up at the woman. Tears burned her eyes, but she knew not to let them fall. If she did, she would finally have to face reality, and Jude wasn't ready for that. "Thanks..." G let out a small smile. "Of course. Now, onto business. In your father's will, he instructed that if anything happened to him, I were to take his children. I know you're 18, legal, and perfectly able to live on your own. But, you've experienced dramatic things within the past few months, you have no money, and nowhere to stay, so you'll be with me for a while. I've sent the movers to get all of your things, and they have been brought back to my house. I have a nice room for you there. Sound okay so far?" Jude just nodded, and Georgia continued. "Here's a key, and money for the cab. Just give him this," she took a piece of paper from her coat pocket, "and he'll know where to go. Your room is the second door to the left, second floor. It has it's own bathroom, and a walk-in closet. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask." To Jude, G was trying a little hard. All this for her? But she respected it. She liked the fact that she was trying her best to make her life worth living. Jude smiled lightly. "Thank you. I really appreciate this." Jude smiled one last time at her new guardian, and exited the room.

Jude walked out of the building, and saw a cab waiting for her. Climbing in, she handed the driver the piece of paper G had given her. While they were driving, Jude thought a couple things over in her head. How was she going to stop cutting, and if she didn't, how hard would it be for her to hide it? Jude wasn't sure. She decided that once and for all she would stop cutting. Sure the pain numbed the hurt she was going through, but so did song writing...so did singing...so did playing her guitar...she decided to let out her emotions through that, instead of cutting. The drugs and alcohol, she wasn't addicted too. That would be easy to stop. She also thought back to her family and friends. Her dad and her were so close. It killed her to see him bloody, and half ripped off. Then there was her mom. They weren't as close as she and her dad, but they were mother and daughter. It still pained Jude greatly. Sadie and Jude weren't very sisterly, but after the divorce, they started getting closer. They soon became best friends. It was hard for Jude when she passed. Her, Kat, and Jamie had been friends since diapers...just like G and her dad. Then it hit her. Georgia was right. Everything Jude was going through right now, Georgia had already been through. Her parents, her friends...they had all died, just like Jude's family and friends. At first Jude didn't like G...at first she thought she was just another adult, pretending to know what she was going through. But Jude was wrong. Georgia DID know.

Ten minutes later, Jude stepped out of the yellow car, handed the driver her money, and walked up to the large brick house. Sticking her hand in her pocket, she stroked the key. Finally pulling it out, Jude stuck it in the hole, turned to the right, and twisted the knob. The house was huge. Not how she expected it. It was a lot larger than her house she lived in, grew up in. But she liked it. It gave her a sense of renewal. Jude climbed up the stairs, and entered her new room. All her stuff was piled everywhere. Jude sighed heavily. Walking into the mess, she began to open boxes. Right as her hand touched the third box, the doorbell rang.

* * *

**Okay, there it is. Hope you guys liked this chapter enough to maybe, possible, review...? Hopefully! If I don't get any reviews, I'll just stop the story. Hehe. Anyway. PLEASE review! I'll love you forever:) Awkward...but it's okay. LOL. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot! So, here's chapter 2! I know it's short...I'm sorry. Heh. Anyway...I'll let you read...**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I done this before? I'm broke, I'm a nobody...why would I own something?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jude ran down the steps, and threw the door open. "Hi...can I help you?" She looked at the man standing before her. "Yes, I'm Speiderman. I know G, and she told me you'd be here. I live over there." the guy pointed to a yellow house, just a couple doors down. "I think we're the same age, right?" Jude widened her eyes in confusion. "I guess...I'm 18." Speed nodded. "Cool. Me and the guys were gonna have a movie night. We're getting ready to start. You should come." Jude looked around, almost looking to see if the answers lay hidden in the carpet of her new home. "Okay..." she said, barely audible. "Great!" Speed took her hand, and dragged her to his home.

"Jude, this is Wally, Kyle, Kwest, and Tommy." Speed introduced, pointing to each male figure in the room. Jude let out a little wave. "Hi." Everyone smiled at her. "Go ahead, sit." Speed motioned to a piece of carpet. Jude bit her lip in nervousness. "Okay..." As she was about to sit down, Tommy got up. "Here, take the couch. I'll sit on the floor." Jude smiled shyly. "Thanks." They switched spots, and the movies began. No one spoke, or made a sound. But every once in a while, one of the guys would quote along with the movie. Jude found this funny, and giggled every time. "I shot da clerk?...yes, now when did you shoot him?...I shot da clerk?" Wally did a perfect imitation, and everyone had to laugh. "Geesh, Wally. How many times have you watched...BURP!"

"Oh, gross! Why'd you have to do that, Speed? We have a lady in the..."

"BUURRPP" Everyone turned their head toward Jude. "Hehe, I win." Jude smiled, and everyone laughed.

About six hours later, everyone was leaving to go home. "Bye Wally, Kyle." They waved goodbye, and made their way to their car. Jude looked at Tommy, then Kwest, then Speed. "Uh, I'm gonna go. I don't want Georgia worried. But, I had fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me." The three guys smiled. "No problem, dude." Speed said. "We're all going to the mall tomorrow, to make fun of all the mallrats, wanna come?" Kwest asked. Jude nodded. "Sure..." her eyes started to glisten. The mall...it reminded her of Sadie. "Dude, you okay?" Jude looked up at Speed. "Yeah...I just...the mall...brings back some memories. Anyway. I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow." Jude ran down the street, before anyone could ask questions. As she reached for the door knob, the door flew open by itself. "There you are! I've been worried sick! Where were you?" G asked. "I'm sorry, Georgia, I was with Speed and the guys. We watched movies all day. It won't happen again!" Georgia smiled. "It's okay...just leave a note next time, alright?" Jude smiled and nodded. She then ran up the stairs to her new room. G had put out a bed, so she could sleep tonight. Jude grabbed some pjs and changed. After she was done brushing her teeth, washing her face, and using the restroom, Jude climbed into her bed, and closed her eyes; but she couldn't sleep. She thought about everything that happened that day. Jude had met some amazing people today, making new friends. But she was terrified. She didn't want to let anyone in her life. Jude thought that if she did, they'd join her parnets, friends ,and sister in heaven. She didn't want that to happen.

Jude opened her eyes, and looked down at her arm. She actually went a day restraining--no cuts, no alcohol, no drugs. But Jude had a feeling it was because she felt loved again...and that had to go away. Every time she loved, she hurt. She couldn't go through it, not again. Those guys are great. I'm so happy I have friends again. But I can't let them in. I just can't. What if something happens to them, just like everyone else I love? It'd be my fault! But they make me feel so loved. I don't even WANT to cut when I think about them. Oh man. What have I done to myself? I can't believe I actually started cutting...what's gotten in to me? Jude cried silently. She didn't know what to do. Confusion and tears overcame her, as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? Let me know in a review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your comments! I'm so happy you're liking this story! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Haven't I done this before? I think so...yeah...yeahI have! (That means, check all other chapters)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Jude woke up, and looked around. She was in her room...everything was already in it's rightful place. "Georgia?" she called out. No answer. Jude stood up, rubbed her eyes, and headed down stairs. No one was there, but a letter lay upon the counter. **

**Jude-**

**I'm over at Vincents' (Speed). Come on over. We're waiting for you!**

**-G**

**Jude read it over once again, before taking a shower, and heading over to Speed's. When she arrived, no one came to the door, so she let herself in. The door creaked open, and Jude walked into the living room. Her face turned to horror. A loud, long scream escaped her lips. There, in Vincent Speiderman's livingroom, laid six bodies: Georgia, Wally, Kyle, Speed, Kwest, and Tommy. Heads chopped off, arms and legs amputated, insides, out. They were all dead. It was like she was suddenly in Candyman. There was a ruffle noise behind her. Jude could already see herself coming face to face with the Candyman himself, hook ready to slash her body into tiny fragments. Terrified, she slowly spun around. Nothing! There was nothing...but a note. It was like the note was all of her thoughts. Exactly what she had thought moments before were on that piece of paper. How this was all her fault. She got too close to them, and they had to die. She felt cursed. Her darkest fear came true. Everyone she even talked to, experienced a tramatic death. This was proof. Jude looked at all the bodies once more, a single tear dropping from her eye. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to--"  
"Jude!...Jude!..."**

"Jude, sweety wake up!" Jude's eyes flew open. She wiped her face from the sweat and tears. " I think you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?" Jude slowly shook her head before getting up and walking into her bathroom, slamming the door on the way in. Jude bent over the sink, taking in sharp breaths of air. What if that happens? What if they all end up dying? It would me all my fault. I can't! I can't get close! It can't happen! I have to stay away...from everyone. Just...just... "Jude, sweetie, come out here for a minute." Georgia's voice echoed in the small space. "Be right out." Jude took one last look at herself, and stepped back into her room. "Jude, what was that all about?" Jude pursed her lips together. "Nothing. Bad dream, that's all." Georgia smiled slightly. "Okay, well Speed and the rest of the gang is downstairs. So hurry and get ready." A look of horror came across Jude's face but she responded with, "Okay..." and Georgia left. Jude walked over to her boxes. She pulled out a pair of ripped jeans, a black wife beater, and slipped them on. After tying her converse, she headed downstairs. Everyone greeted one another, and they left for the mall.

"So, I was wondering, are you doing anything Friday?" Speed and Jude walked side by side into the music shop, as the other guys were sitting at a fountain, tossing coins in. "...No. Why?" Jude gulped and prayed it wasn't heard. Obviously not. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies...uh...ya know...like a date..." Speed looked at her, with hope in his eyes. Jude wanted to say no. She begged herself to decline, but she couldn't resist the 'my dog just got ran over, help me' face. "Okay. 7:30 good?" Speed smiled widely and shook his head. "7:30 is great! I'll pick you up then." Jude smiled and the two walked back over to the group.

* * *

**Well, there it is! I hope you liked it! Haha! I'm so... I don't know. You'll know what I mean when I say this:**

**Tell your friends about this story! I'm not getting enough comments!**

**LOL! I hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long! I've been so busy lately! So sorry! Anywho. This is chapter 4! ...I hope I'm putting the right chapter... cough I mean...what?**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting, have I done this?**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was here. Friday had arrived, and Jude was as nervous as could be. She didn't know why, she just was. The past couple of days, her and the guys were hanging out more and more. They all became so close, it was scary for Jude. Kwest, Wally, and Kyle were like brothers already. Tommy and Speed…they were different. Speed was the guy who asked her out, the one that would always try to make her laugh, the one that Jude was going out with tonight. She liked him…a lot! This was the thing that made her nervous about tonight. But Tommy…Tommy was different. He was the sweet, sensitive, romantic, passionate one. The one that every girl dreams of. And Jude was pretty sure he liked her. Tommy didn't talk to Jude much, but his little gestures said it all: offering the couch instead of the floor, opening the door for her. Just the way he would stare at her from across the room, or give her little smiles when he caught her eye. Jude liked Tommy. She liked Tommy a lot…but she had Speed. Or so she thought. Jude wasn't sure if this date meant anything, or if it was just to get to know each other better. Guess she'd find out soon enough…

Jude looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She wore nice jeans, a blue and white striped button down shirt, and her brown boots. Not dressy, but not too rugged. Her hair was down and straight, bangs covering her eyes. Making her way down the stairs, she heard the doorbell ring. "Hey…you look great." Speed gestured to her clothes. Speed was wearing jeans, and band tee. His hair was messy, and a bit greasy from not showering. "Thanks." They made their way to the car, got in, and drove off.

About 10 minutes later, the two arrived at a Denny's. "Denny's?" Jude asked, a bit surprised that THIS is where he was taking her. "Yeah, problem dude?" Speed said with a smile. Jude faked a smile, and nodded. "No, I love Denny's." The rest of the night went by smoothly. Jude had a great time. They ate dinner, talked, joked, laughed, flirted; everything you'd do on the first date. In what seemed like minutes, it was over. Jude sat in Speed's car, pausing before getting out. "I had a great time, Speed. Thank you." Jude kissed Speed on the cheek, and he smiled. "No problem, Jude. I hope we can do it again sometime…" Jude smiled as she got out of the car. "Definatly."

The next day, Jude sat on her doorstep, looking out into the road. Hearing footsteps, she turned around to see Tommy. She smiled, "Hey." Seeing Jude smile made Tommy smile. "Hi…" Tom took a seat next to Jude, and they both sat in silence. Cars passed, the Sun went behind clouds, and finally one of them spoke. "So, how was your date with Vin?" Jude sighed. "It was nice…he took me to Denny's…" Tommy chuckled, and Jude looked over at him. "What?" Tommy chuckled again, "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"Yeah what ever." Tommy looked at Jude, who was still staring ahead, and smiled. "Well, did Speed tell you about tomorrow?" Tommy asked. "No, what's tomorrow?" Jude turned to face him. "He's leaving. His grandma is sick, and he's going to head down in the states, and take care of her. He'll be back in two weeks." Jude's face fell. "Oh…"

"We're all goin' out to eat tonight, before he leaves. You're coming right?" Jude looked at Tommy as he stood up. "Yeah, definatly." Tommy smiled, waved, and headed back to his house.

* * *

**Okay. There it is. PLEASE review! I really wanna know what you guys think! I really hope you guys like it! Leave some feedback! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow. I haven't updated this in a while. I can't blame myself, though. I mean I've barely gotten any comments. But, I recently got one, and decided it was time for an update. I thank everyone who's commented on this. I'm glad you are liking it so far! Here's the next chapter:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Ding Dong**

Jude ran down the steps and flew open the door. "Tommy…hey." Tommy smiled and waved. "Hey. Are you ready to go." Jude looked around the house. "Yeah, uh, where's Speed…I thought he would be picking me up." The two of them made their way to Tommy's car. Tommy stepped in front of Jude and opened the door for her, and Jude got in. "He asked me to come pick you up. He's already at the restaurant with the other guys. Is this not okay?" Tommy started the car, put his hand on Jude's seat, turned around, and backed out of the driveway. "No this is fine…I just thought that…" Tommy looked over at her while they drove down the road, "You thought that since you guys are kind of…together…he'd pick you up?" Jude shook her head. "Well, I thought that too, but Speed…he doesn't know that. Ha hah. He's a great guy, but when he gets a girlfriend, he treats her like one of the guys. You'll have to forgive him. He's probably not going to open the door for you, or compliment you…a lot…or anything. But he's a good guy." Tommy pulled into a parking lot, and took the key out of the ignition. Tommy stepped out of the car, and quickly ran over to Jude's side, opening the door. "Thank you." Jude smiled and stepped out.

"Hey guys." Jude greeted the gang. "Hey." Jude heard four of those. She walked to the other side of the table, and sat next to Speed. "Hey Speed." Speed looked over and smiled. Bending down, he kissed her cheek. "Hey dude." Everyone took a seat, and ordered. The night was filled with talking, laughing, and joking around. Everyone wanted to do as much as that with Speed, before he left. It's not like he was going forever, but still. "Well, guys, I think it's time to go. I have to get up early. Jude, you're riding with Tommy again right?" Jude looked over at Tommy, who smiled at her. The smile was more 'I'm sorry he's being like this, I know you want to spend time with him' kinda smile, than anything else. Jude smiled back. "Yeah…I guess…if I really have to."

"Oh gee thanks. That makes me feel loved." Tommy remarked sarcastically. Everyone laughed, and got up to leave.

Once again, Tommy opened the door for Jude. Afterwards, he climbed into the drivers seat and was off. When they arrived at Jude's house, Tommy got out, opened the passenger door, and walked Jude to her door. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime. I'm sorry Speed couldn't drive you though." Jude looked down at her shoes. "Yeah…he had to get home though. SO, it doesn't matter." Tommy smiled. I'll see you tomorrow right?" Jude looked up. "Of course." Tommy shook his head and walked back to his car. Jude unlocked her door, and walked inside. Tommy watched her, and made sure she got in okay. When he saw her bedroom light go on, he started the car, and drove off.

Jude had walked inside, and ran up the stairs. When she reached her room, she looked out the window, just in enough time, to see Tommy start his car and drive off. Jude smiled to herself. No, Jude! You're with Speed! Stop thinking about Tommy. Jude sighed, and went into the restroom and got ready for bed. Fifteen minutes later, Jude came out of the bathroom, her hair dripping down her night shirt, and a towel in her hand. She walked over to her desk with her computer that she had set up that day. She logged on, and checked her email. A beeping noise came from the speakers. Looking down at the bottom of the screen, she saw that Tommy was IMing her.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Hope it's not too bad for ya! Pease let me know if you like it!**


	7. Chapter 6

**ohmygosh, guys. I'm so sorry I have't updated in a while. School.. boys. lol. They all overwhelm me. To be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this story. I just re-read most of it, and it seems so.. "immature". I feel so old, reading a little girl's story. Why little girls right about death and whatnot, how would I know.. buuttt... lol. Anywho. I guess I'll continue it. You guys seemed to like it, so my childish writing paid off. Haha. Anywho, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the new update :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 

T-IM: hi, u got in ok rite?

J-IM: ya, thx 4 bringin' me home

T-IM: of course. so, wat r ur plans 4 2morro?

J-IM: idk. mayb c speed b4 he leaves...hang out. y?

T-IM: idk. jus wonderin if u wanted to hang w/ me...?

Jude smiled to herself. She really like Tommy...but she had Speed...didn't she?

J-IM: idk. i mean...i jus...idk

T-IM: ur worried about speed rite?

J-IM: ...mayb

T-IM: jus frends i-ight? i promise.

J-IM: alrite. how bout u come over 4 breakfast. we'll go c speed, then go to the mall or something. ok by u?

Tommy smiled. T-IM: ya. c ya then. goodnite, girl. sweet dreams. :)

Jude smiled to herself. girl... J-IM: ok. c ya. good nite. sweet dreams 2 u 2:) bibi

T-IM: has signed off

J-IM: has sighned off

Jude smiled to herself. She couldn't wait for tomorrow...but was she getting too close to these people? Jude didn't want anyone to get hurt. She prayed and prayed that night that Speed would be okay...

The next morning, Jude woke up to the sound of her phone. "Hello?" Jude said into the phone, sitting up in bed. "Hey, how are you doing?" Jude smiled at the voice. "Speed, hey. I'm okay...you kinda woke me." Speed laughed. "Sorry. But I'm leaving early, like right now. I'm in the airport. I'm gonna miss you..."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss you too. Speed?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we...together? Like...boyfriend/girlfriend together...or..."

"Yes...I mean...if you wanna be." Jude smiled. "Of course I do!! Man, now I'm gonna miss you even more!" Speed smiled on the other end. "I miss you already sweetie." Jude's smile faded. _Sweetie._ That was her nickname...from her dad. _Sweetie. _She was called that so often. It hurt when Speed said it. "Yeah..."

"You okay?" he asked, hearing the distance in her voice. "Yeah...just be careful okay?" Speed said, "I will," followed by their goodbyes. After her and Speed hung up, Jude fell back on the bed, closed her eyes, and went back to sleep.

"Girl, girl wake up. Come on, Jude." Jude shook her head, and turned over. The guy lightly laughed. "Yes. Come on, Jude. Don't' you want to spend the day with me?" He smiled his million-dollar smile at her. Jude looked up with half open eyes and smirked. "Don't you know it, Quincy." Tommy laughed. "Come on, I mean it. Up!" Jude moaned. "NO! 5 more minutes...please?" she put on the cutest face possible, and Tommy caved right in. "Fine...I'll wake you up in FIVE minutes!!" Jude smiled, silently thanking him, and turned over to go back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, Tommy walked into the room to wake her up. "Jude, girl, I gave you ten extra minutes. Come on." he started softly. Jude moved and moaned a 'no' again, drifting back to sleep. Tommy gave up, and sat in a chair next to her bed. He watched her sleep. She was beautiful. Her hair sprawled everywhere, her pale arms coming up just a tad from beneath the covers. She looked so peaceful. How could someone be this beautiful? Look at her. Man, what I would give to be able to call h... just then, Jude jumped. Tears strolled down her face as she slept. Tommy assumed she was dreaming. Of what? He didn't know. "NO...no...no...no...no...no...no..." it's all she would say. Over and over and over again, the dreadful word escaped her lips. The tears grew harder and her body jerked through the sheets. Tommy sat there dumbfounded. Finally, he crawled onto the bed, reached out for her, and held her tight. "Shhh, shh, it's okay. It's okay. It's just a dream. Don't cry, girl. It's okay." Tommy pulled her closer, and with one last jerk, Jude woke up, and flew out of Tommy's arms, sitting up in her bed. Her face showed horror. She looked down at Tommy, and cried harder. Falling back down, she landed on Tommy's chest. He, in return, wrapped his arms around Jude as she cried, "Shh, it's gonna be okay. I'm right here, girl. I'm right here, don't cry. It's okay. It's gonna be okay..."

* * *

**So, there we go. Chapter 6 :) Hope you guys liked it... comment?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guyss. I only got one review, but that's okay. It's my birthday today, and I feel extra giving.. lol. jk :) .. sorta. ha. Anywho. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like..**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jude lifter her head up, and looked at Tommy. "You gonna tell me what all this is about?" He asked. Jude nodded, and began. "There were only a few important people to me in my life. My mom, dad, Sadie: my sister, and Jamie and Kat: my best friends. I was turning 18. Supposedly the best day of your life...well... it wasn't. That day started a chain of tragedies that are still haunting me..." Jude explained the entire story to Tommy. He, in return, listened with great intensity. When she was done, Tommy was at a lost for words. "Jude..." Jude shushed him. "Don't say anything, okay? You're the only one, besides G, who knows. And I want to keep it that way. I don't like talking about it, so it'd be nice, if you didn't say anything about it right now. I just...I need someone who understands. Someone who will protect me, comfort me when I need them. I would have told Speed but...I didn't know how it would affect anything him knowing this, ya know? I'm scared to let anyone know, for fear that they won't want to know me anymore. It seems like everyone I know, or get close to...dies...and I didn't want that to happen. But I couldn't help getting close to Speed...or Wally...or Kyle...or you..." Tommy just looked at her understandingly. "I'm still in confusion. I don't know whether or not you're going to leave too...and it's terrifying me right now." Tommy just kept staring at her, not moving, not speaking. Jude started to get scared even more. A tear fell down her face, and she looked down, so Tommy wouldn't notice. But he did. He lifted her chin, wiping the tear away with his thumb. "Jude, I'm not gonna leave you. Do you understand me!? I will never leave you!" Tommy took Jude in his arms, petting her hair. Tommy kissed the top of her head, and she spoke. "You promise?" Tommy looked down at Jude, who looked up. "Promise." Jude smiled, and snuggled her head in his chest.

"Okay, now what movie?" Tommy and Jude started watching movies after their little incident. They had just finished their 3rd one up. "Uh...how about...Final Destination?" Jude answered Tommy's question. "You got it, girl." Tommy put in the movie, and sat down next to Jude. An hour into the movie, Jude's cell rang. "Hello?"

"Hi." Jude smiled. "Speed! How is everything?" Jude stood up and walked out of the room, so as not to disturb Tommy from watching the movie. But Tommy's attention was on anything but the movie-Jude. "Uh...not so well." Jude's smile faded. "What do you mean?" Jude heard Speed sob. That's unusual. "She...she...she died, Jude. Last night." Jude opened her mouth in awe. "Speed...I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Listen. I'm gonna be here for a little while longer, than expected. Is that okay?"

"Yes! Take as much time as you need."

"...I miss you." Jude smiled. "I miss you too. Alot." Jude heard Speed smile on the other end. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." Jude and Speed said their goodbye's, and hung up. When Jude walked into the living room, Tommy looked up. Noticing the teary eyes, he got up and hugged her. "Girl, what's wrong?" Jude didn't say anything at first, but after a few minutes, spoke. "She died!! Tommy!! It's happening! I can't do this!" Tommy held her tighter. "Jude this is not your fault!!!! Don't say that!! It's okay! It's not your fault!"

"Speed's gonna hate me!"

"Speed won't blame you! If he understands, he's still gonna love you! It's okay, girl. This isn't your fault!" Tommy held Jude, while she cried. Tommy didn't know why she was crying though. She didn't do anything. Yet, here she was, blaming herself for everyone's deaths? That's not right. She shouldn't be dealing with this. So much has happened to her, she doesn't need all of this crap put on her. "I'm gonna go upstairs...freshen up. I'll be right back." Tommy nodded his head and watched her walk upstairs.

Jude walked upstairs, stepping into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Man, was she messed up! Tear strained face, mixed with a bit of mascara, hair everywhere, red, puffy eyes... Jude turned the focet on, and bent down to get some soap. Opening the cabinet, she saw it. It looked so pretty right at this moment. All those feelings came rushing back to her. A tear strolled down her cheek. She thought of her mom, and her dad, Sadie, and Kat, and Jamie. Then she thought of Speed, and his grandmother. Yet another tear slithered down her face, as she grabbed the shiny object...

Tommy watched Jude walk upstairs. He sighed. She didn't deserved this. Getting out his phone, Tommy dialed a familar number. "Speak."

"Yo, Kwest. I gotta tell you something."

"Tommy? Hey, what's up?"

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I need your help, dude."

"Alright, shoot..." Tommy explained Jude's situation. All the while, he was hoping Jude wouldn't find out he spilled. But he needed to know what to do, and Kwest was great at that. "Dude, I don't know what to tell you..." Tommy sighed. "Fine, just uh...don't tell anyone I told you this, got it?"

"YEah, yeah yeah. I got it, T. See ya." Tommy said 'bye' and hung up. Just then, Jude came down the stairs. She looked like nothing had happened. She looked perfect. Jude smiled when she saw Tommy. "Hey..." Tommy smiled back. "Hi...is everything okay?" Jude's smile disappeared in a second. The next sentence was spoken so fast, Tommy could hardly understand her. "Yeah, I mean why wouldn't everything be okay? I just got told that my boyfriend's grandmother died, and it's probably all my fault!!!! Not only that, but stupid me had to go back to her old ways!" Jude covered her mouth with her hand in horror. Tommy furrowed his brow. "Jude, what are you talking about...what did you do?"

* * *

**So yeah, there it is. I'll put more up later today maybe.. and if not then, then tomorrow :  
Hope you liked it... Leave some feedback:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I've been kinda busy with school, and I've been sick for the past week, to top it all of. But here I am, with another chapter. I _still_ can't seem to process it in my head. This story. It seems so.. ameture. lol. But I'm glad you guys still like it . That means a lot. And I hope you stick with it for the rest of all the story.. or something like that. lol. Yeah man. So. Yeah. I was reading past this point, and I read the end.. Yeah. So. I'm gonna do a bit of work on that... lol. But a few comments, and I'll put out some more. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8 

A single tear rolled down Jude's cheek. Slowly, Jude lifted her sleeve. Tommy gasped at what he saw. There on her arm, were cuts. So many cuts. Red ones proved newness, white ones showed a time lapse. "Jude..." he stared at her arm, his eyes glazing over. "Jude..." he said again. Another tear rolled down Jude's face. "Jude..." Jude began to get frustrated. "Don't you have anything you want to say to me besides Jude? I just told you one of my darkest secrets, dark in every way possible! Say something!" Jude screamed, crying hysterically. Tommy stayed calm. "Jude, you don't want me to say anything. Just cool it, okay?" he said, sternly. His voice sent shivers down Jude's spine. She never heard him talk like that; it scared her. "Tommy! Say something! I want you to say something!" Tommy clenched his teeth together, and the tears started to flow fluently. "You want me to tell you something, Jude!? Huh!? You want me to say what's really on my mind!?" He yelled. "Fine! What were you thinking!? What is wrong with you!? Seriously, Jude! How could you be so stupid, as to hurt yourself like that!?" He stopped and looked at Jude, who was crying hysterically, sitting on the coffee table, head in hands. Tommy's heart sank when he saw her. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he kneeled down beside her. "Oh, baby..." He said softly, grabbing her into a hug. He held her tight while she cried in his arms. After a few whispered, soothing words, and lots of stroking of the back, Jude was asleep. Tommy picked her up bridal style, and brought her to her room. Setting her gently down on the bed, Tommy climbed in beside her. He held her tight, and also cried himself to sleep.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I screwed up so bad." Jude whispered to a sleeping Tommy. "I don't know what I was thinking." A tear strolled down her face. She had woken up half an hour ago, and stared at Tommy as he slept. Sometimes she talked to him, like right now. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just...it was the one thing I could actually control. Finally pain that I could start and stop at the same time. It helped me cope through all the stress. When you experience that many deaths...you just...nothing scares you anymore. I guess I became fearless." Unnoticed, Tommy awoke. "I used to always want to be fearless. That way I could do anything, I could risk it all, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything. Now...now I don't want to be fearless Tommy! I want to be scared. I want to worry. Because if I have no fears...something bad could happen. Something...so bad. I...I can't do that. Not again." Jude cried silently before continuing. "When I moved here...I was so scared. Scared of getting close to anyone. Scared of letting people in...I saw what happened to everyone in my life. I didn't want that to happen to you. Or to Speed, or Wally, Kyle, or Kwest! I wouldn't be able to handle that! When I heard of the death of Speed's grandmother...I freaked. I can already hear the phone call about Speed. It's replaying over and over in my head." Jude put her head down on Tommy's chest. Slowly, a hand made it's way to her back, gently stroking it. Jude gasped. "I didn't know you were awake..." Tommy just nodded. Jude layed her head back down, and continued to feel Tommy's hand warmly roll up and down her back. She felt so safe there. With him. He was someone she could count on. Someone she could trust. And she liked it. "Tommy..." Tommy looked down at Jude, who was still staring straight ahead, at the wall. "Yeah, girl." Jude swallowed. "Can you promise me something?" Tommy looked at her with such great intensity, it scared even himself. "Of course...anything." Jude was silent for a moment. She licked her lips, and fiddled with her thumbs. "Can you promise me that no matter what happens...you'll always be here for me. No matter what goes on, I'll always have you to come to?" Jude looked up at Tommy, who stared down at her. They got lost in each other's eyes. "I promise." He whispered.

"Dude, you have no idea what this girl has been through man! Everyone she loved died. When she heard about your grandmother, she freaked out, said it was all her fault. I think she's cursed dude." Kwest laughed at his lame joke. Speed just stared ahead, listening to him over the phone. "Everyone she got close to died?" Nothing processed in his head. He couldn't believe this! Was Jude really cursed. Nah. Those aren't real...right? "Dude, personally I think she is cursed. I mean think about it, everyone she's gotten close to died...then your grandmother. Dude, that's just wack to me." Speed clenched the phone tightly. "Gotta go." With that, Speed hung up. Kwest looked at his phone confused. "Whatever..." he mumbled, to no one in particular.

"Jude," Tommy whispered, lightly shaking a sleeping Jude. "Hmmm..." she mumbled. Tommy smiled. She looked so peaceful sleeping. So serene. So beautiful..."Girl...I gotta go." Jude mumbled something incoherent, and pushed her head, further into Tommy's chest. He smiled. Lightly lifting her head, Tommy sat it on the pillow. He slowly got up, as to not wake Jude. He stood over her, staring down. Bending down, he kissed her cheek lightly. "Bye, girl." Tommy walked out of the house, out to his car, and drove off.

* * *

**Okay, so.. there we go. Did you guys like it?! I hope so. :). Yeah.. so.. A few comments, and the next chapter will be out. Leave me some love.. please. lol. Thanks guys. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey, people. Here's more. Thanks for stickin with me.. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 

A week passed. Speed was arriving home today. There stood everyone, waiting for his car. They had been there for over an hour, and Speed still hadn't shown. "Where is he?" Jude asked, bouncing on her leg, as nervousness overtook her. "I don't know. Just calm down. He'll be here." Kwest stated. Right as Kwest said this, Speed's red truck came into view. Five minutes later, everyone was hugging and saying their "sorrys".

"Hey Speed..." Jude said carefully. Speed just looked at her. He had given a lot of thought to what Kwest had told him. Honestly, he was scared. And he didn't want to take any chances. "Jude...we gotta talk..." Jude took a sharp breath in, "That's never good..."

"Nope..." Jude sighed and walked with Speed a little ways from the group. The entire time, Tommy stood there watching every move.

"Jude...I...I know what's happened. Why you came here...what you've gone through..." Jude looked at him in horror. "Who told you?" she breathed out. "Kwest..." Jude looked over at Kwest, then at Tommy. Tommy stared at her, wondering what was going through her brain. A tear slid down her face. Tommy wanted nothing more than to hold her, and tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't. Speed was back...

"I can't do this..." Speed said, breaking Jude away from her thoughts. "I can't take the chance of this, at the risk of getting hurt. I don't know what the hell it is...a curse or what. But it scares the shit out of me, and I don't like it. I'm sorry Jude. But you made my grandmother die! It's ...I can't do it...it's over..." With that, Speed ran to his car, started the engine, and drove off.

Jude grew angry, and hurt. How could Tommy do this? How could he tell Kwest after he promised not to!? "Tommy!" Tommy looked at Jude suddenly, releasing his gaze from Kwest. "Yeah, Jude wha--" Tommy was cut off by Jude's hand sliding across his face-hard. "I thought I could trust you! I thought I could tell you a secret, and you'd learn to keep your mouth shut!" As she said 'shut', Jude pushed Tommy, who fell to the ground, still surprised by the slap. "Speed broke up with me because he's scared! He said that I killed his grandmother! He said that he knew my past because Kwest told him!" Tommy stood up, and looked at Kwest. Kwest looked down at the ground. "Don't look at him! You're the one who told him in the first place! How could you!?" Jude pushed Tommy again, but as she was doing so, she broke down into Tommy's arms. He held her tight, whispering in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Shhh, it's okay. Everything will be okay."

"No it won't!!!" Jude pushed away from Tommy. "You ruined everything. I hate you!" Tommy looked at her with shock, and hurt written all over his face. Jude covered her mouth, even herself was surprised at what she just said. She said it. She actually told Tommy she hated him. She said it. The girl that Tommy adored most, hated him. His crush-turned-love, hates him...

* * *

**yay. let me know how you like it. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I didn't exactly go over this, and check for mistakes. I'm sorry. I'm doing this kinda quick, and yeah. I pretty much just wanna get this story done and over with. lol. Watch for my new stories coming up. I promise they're more sophisticated... if that's the word. hahaha. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Jude couldn't believe it. How could she say that to him? He had been so good to her, and she told him she hated him? That's screwed up. She told herself time and time again that he deserved it. He told Kwest her secret, who in return told Speed, causing their breakup. It made sense to blame it on Tommy, but at the same time, Jude knew it wasnt' his fault. He was just looking out for her. Yet, Jude hadn't spoken to Tommy since that day, 3 1/2 weeks ago.

Everything had pretty much gone down hill. Tommy had tried talking to Jude, but she wouldn't hear him out. Eventually he stopped. Gave up. Tommy cried himself to sleep every night, thinking about what he had done. This was all his fault, he told himself. Jude never talked to him. He never talked to Kwest. Everyone else kinda drifted off.

Kwest felt aweful for what he had done. He lost so many amazing friends, because he told a secret. It hurt him to know that. It was all his fault...or so he says.

Speed couldn't take seeing Jude everyday, so he moved in to his grandmothers old house. He didn't say bye, or tell anyone...he just left.

One month after everything fell apart, Jude got a phone call.

"Hello?

"Jude, it's Tommy." Jude rolled her eyes, trying to keep tears from coming. She missed his voice so much. Even though she was going out with Speed, she knew she loved Tommy. "What do you want?" She asked, a bit more bitterly than expected. " I need to talk to you face-to-face. Is it okay if I come over?" The line went silent. "Sure..."

"Good." Right as he said that, he front door opened, and in walked Tommy, phone to ear. They both shut their phones, and looked at each other.

"I have some news...from Speed..." Jude noticed Tommy's expression. His eyes were slightly red, and he bit his lip gently. "Tommy, what's going on?" A tear slid down his face. "He uh...he got into a car accident. Died instantly. Just this morning..." he trailed off.

Jude sat down on her couch staring off into the distance. A tear fell from her eyes, followed by another, and another...

Tommy rushed over, kneeling down beside her, and hugged her tightly. "It's all my fault." Was all she could get out before she fainted.

"Jude, Jude!" Jude woke up in her bed. A washcloth set on her forhead, and Tommy at her side, whispering her name. "Yeah..." Tommy smiled. "Hey girl. You gave me quite a scare..." Tommy rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Are you okay?" Jude looked at Tommy. "It depends...was Speed's death real?" Tommy's smiled faded, and a tear came to his eye. "Yeah...that was real baby." Jude shook her head fighting back tears. "Then no. I'm not okay. I did this Tommy! I killed everyone!!!" Tommy shook his head no. "No, girl, you didn't! It was an accident, just like everyone else..."

"You shoudln't be here, Tommy. Get out!" Tommy looked at Jude hurt. "Jude, I want to be here with you. Don't make me leave, please."

"You have to Tommy. I know that I hate you right now, but I need you to leave. And we can't see each other, ever again. I can't have you hurt. You can't leave me like that!" Jude was crying hysterically now. Tommy sighed and climbed in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "I'm not leaving. I"m not leaving this house, and I'm not leaving like that. Nothing, I repeat NOTHING, could drag me away from you, girl...I love you..."

* * *

**Okay. We like it? Hope so. Review!!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yes! This is the last chapter! AH:) I know you guys are probably sad, and I'm sorry. But I'm excited. Lol. So yeah. Read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

"What did you just say?" Jude looked up at Tommy with squinted, questionable eyes. "I...I...I just said that I uh..." Tommy stuttered to find the right words. "I uh...nothing...it was uh, ahem. Nothing...Yeah..nothing. I just I..." Jude smiled a little, seeing Tommy so nervous. "I...Damnit! I love you!" He screamed. Jude sat back in awe. She so was not expecting him to just come out and say it, let alone scream for the whole world to know. "You...you love me?" She asked, unsure if she heard right. "Yeah, girl. I love you...so much. I have for a while now." Jude shook her head slowly. A tear came to her eye as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too, Tommy. I love you so much! Please don't leave me! Please don't!" Tommy sighed, in relief. "Girl, I won't leave you. I love you! Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. I'll always be right here. Shhh, it's okay...it's okay..." Tommy held her tighter and tighter as she cried into his arms.

"Awww, Tommy that's so cute!" Jude excaimed, a smile from ear-to-ear on her face. Tommy just shook his head in embarassment. "I do NOT watch Pooh in my free time! Okay? I had to babysit my little cousin, and he left it over here!" He tried reasoning with her. After their little admittion in her room, they went to Tommy's house, and decided to just sit and talk, maybe watch a movie or two. Jude went in his cabinets, in search of a good movie, when she found a Pooh Bear tape, under all the other horror movies, and comedies. That was an hour ago. "So, who do you like more? T-I-double gah-er? Or R-r-r-r-r-abit!?" Jude joked. Tommy looked at her sternly. "Jude, I'm warning you. Stop now, or you'll get it, I swear." Tommy said, with the most serious face her could muster. "Oh yeah, and what is it that I'm gonna get?" she challenged. "I'll uh...I'll never kiss you again!" Jude smirked. "Tommy, you haven't even given me a first kiss, so take off the again, and I'll see how I feel about it." Tommy dropped his jaw. "You really think that you might not even care, if I never kissed you!?" Jude let out a small laugh. "Well, yeah. I mean we haven't kissed before. You could suck, Quincy. I would rather make fun of you, and never know, then stop joking, and figure out that you're a bad kis--" Jude's rant was cut off my Tommy's lips. He slowly started placing his tongue in her mouth, but stopped and waited for Jude's okay. When she opened her mouth wide, he slammed his tonuge inside, and began to explore. They both stood up, and Tommy's hand went to Jude's waist, as Jude's hands went straight around his neck. She played with the little pieces of hair going down the back of his neck, while Tommy picked Jude's legs up, placing them around his hips. Slowly, he made his way up the stairs. Finally, they had reached his bedroom.

Tommy placed Jude on the bed, never once breaking the kiss. He got on top of Jude, and for about ten minutes, they just made out. After that, things escaladed further...

An hour and a half later, Jude layed next to Tommy hugging him tightly. Tommy laid on his back, while Jude's left leg crawled on top of him, and her left arm wrapped around his chest. They were both breathing hard, faces slightly red and sweaty. "I love you Tommy," Jude whispered, barely audible. "I love you too, Jude." Tommy said, smiling. He looked down at her, and she looked up at him, as their lips met.

**Ding Dong**

"Ahhh, I better get that." Tommy got up, put on a pair of sweatpants, and a teeshirt, and started jogging down the stairs. On the fourth step down, he lost his footing and tumbled the rest of the way down...

Jude heard a loud bang, and went to see what it was. She stood there at the top of the stairs, looking down at the site. Tommy laid at the bottom, his head twisted disfuncitonally, lying in a pool of blood. Memories of Jude's past and previous deaths came flooding back to her. The door bell rang again, but Jude didn't hear it. All she could think about was Tommy. All she could think about was the love of her life...possible dead...

After a few minutes, Jude came back to reality, and jogged down the steps. She opened the door and saw the UPS guy. When he saw Tommy, and Jude's tears, he called an ambulance right away. Now, here she was, sitting alone, in the cold waiting room, waiting for news about Tommy.

A few minutes later, an old man in white coat, walks out of the room, with a clip board. "Quincy." He calls out to no one in particular. "Me!" He looks at Jude and walks over cautiously. "Are you family?" Jude thinks for a minute. "I'm the closest thing he has to family. Please, can I see him, how is he?!?" The doctor just stares at her skeptically. "What are you to him, ma'am?" Jude sighs. It came out so easily, perhaps because she had dreamed it so many times. "His fiance. Let me see him!" The doctor nods, and Jude rushes into the room. There he lay--hooked up to a gazillion machines. Jude ran to the side of the bed, and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "Girl, it's okay." Jude looked up to see Tommy wide awake, staring down at her, with glazed eyes. "Tommy?" Jude breathed. He slowly shook his head. "I thought you died! Oh my God! Tommy!" She screamed, hugging him tightly. Tommy hugged back the best he could. It still kind of hurt him. "I told you I'd never leave you." Jude looked up at him. "Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Tommy looked at her in awe. The girl he was in love with just said she didn't want to be with him...

"What?" he breathed out. Tears fell from his eyes. Jude couldn't take it, so she turned away. "You almost died, Tommy. Because of me. Me and my stupid...curse..." Tommy grabbed a hold of Jude, causing her to look him in the eye. "You are NOT cursed Jude!!! I'm still here! I'm not leaving! It was an accident! Just like all the rest!!! I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving!" Tommy yelled, hoping to change Jude's mind. It worked. Jude shook her head and hugged Tommy. They stayed like that for hours, just holding each other, and thinking of their future...

**Five Years Later... **

Tommy turned out perfectly fine. They married about 6 months after he returned home from the hospital. They have 3 beautiful children: Tammy, the youngest, only 5 months old. And then Jake and Brandon, the 3 year old twins. They were the happiest family ever. Tommy became a producer, like he had wanted to forever. Jude became a music teacher at a local middle school.

Neither of them heard from anyone from the group since the incident with Speed. They decided to move to the states, Montana. They lived in a nice family-made neighborhood, close to good schools, in a nice two story home.

Jude had just arrived home from work, when the nanny came up to her, a scared look on her face. "Mrs. Quincy...there was a slight accident with Tammy..." Jude's face went white. "NO!!!!!!!"

**The End.**

* * *

**There ya go! Let me know how you like it:D**


End file.
